


Then and Now

by oresama



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oresama/pseuds/oresama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, I thought you were something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then and Now

**Author's Note:**

> a bit of poetry featuring the declining relationship between **levi** and _erwin_. originally, each person's perspective had been written separately, but i decided to combine their voices later on.

**Once upon a time, I thought you were something special.**

_I once thought we formed the perfect team, the invincible pair._

**Once upon a time, you were all I could see in my eyes.**

_I once thought we had something rare, something unique._

**Once upon a time, it was just us against the world.**

_I once thought you needed me, and I needed you._

**But everything comes to an end.**

_But now, I see my error._

**Time makes a fool out of us.**

_I was naive._

**Does it not?**

_Foolish._

**Time makes many pains bearable.**

_I was ignorant._

**Yet, some wounds linger for eternity.**

_But now, I realize my mistake._

**Now, I am just me; and now, you are just you.**

_Now, our affection has broken and lost its meaning._

**Now, my eyes open to the reality of an unforgiving world.**

_Now, our bond is distant, nothing more than acquaintances._

**Now, you simply bore me to death, and I really wish you didn’t.**

_Now, I recognize that we are not in mutual need of one another._

**Because once upon a time, I thought you were something special.**

_Because now, too late, I see that only I am the one who needs you._

===

_Please return to me, Levi._

_I miss you._

**Author's Note:**

> surprise surprise, this was also written at 3 am (_ _ )|| when writing this, i was very much focused on the physical appeal of the format that the words took (the lengths of each line creates a wave lol), but since i combined them together later on, the reflection in the format and context are less obvious.
> 
> please do let me know if it's hard to read or interpret in any way. hope you guys enjoyed, and thanks for reading!


End file.
